1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a liquid level detecting device that detects the level of liquid contained in a tank and a method of manufacturing such a liquid level detecting device. In particular, the present invention relates to a fuel level gauge for detecting the level of fuel contained in a fuel tank of a vehicle.
2. Description of the Related Art
Such a liquid level detecting device usually equipped with a magnetic sensor to detect the level of liquid contained in a tank. The liquid level detecting device includes a body, a float, a rotary member rotatable with respect to the body, an arm that is linked with the float and the rotary member to convert a vertical motion into a rotating motion, a permanent magnet mounted on the rotary member and a magnetic sensor, as disclosed in JP-A-2004-251780, its counterpart US 2004/0163467 A1, JP-A-2004-152546, JP-A-2005-10047 or its counterpart US 2005/0083045 A1.
The magnetic sensor is mounted in the body to detect magnetic flux density of the magnetic field that is formed by the permanent magnet. The body includes electric terminals that connect the magnetic sensor with an outside unit and various electric parts such as lead wires, capacitors and resistors. The electric terminals and the electric parts are insert-molded into a resinous member to protect them from vibration and other environmental hazards.
However, it is difficult to reduce the size of the above liquid level detecting device because of using the lead wires and common type capacitors and resistors. Although chip capacitors and chip resistors are effective to reduce the size of the device, it is difficult to mount in the device without mechanical damage because of a high molding pressure applied to the chip capacitors.